Talk:Jelly Beanstalk
"Mock up art" Nitrome recently revealed in the comments of the wiki blog post that Jelly Beanstalk wasn't really a game, just "mock up art". In fact I remember that also happened with another "game" that was in the wiki, had something to do with astronauts or whatever. Long story short, do we really need this page anymore? They said the beanstalk did inspire the venus fly trap design but that could be added in the character's page. 14:19, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. 14:32, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::As do I. Also, I screen-shotted the comment: 15:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::That's odd, because the source in the article from Jon Annal's Deviantart account states that the images were "Mock-up shots for a mobile game called Jelly beanstalk...I did these a while ago but sadly never got round to develop the game...mebs oneday...sniff sniff.". So I think we should keep the page, as it looks like Jelly Beanstalk actually may have been planned to be a game, but was just never worked on. -- 18:08, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::If the actual development was never initiated I don't think it's 'exactly' a game, and Nitrome's comment on the situation seemed to express a general statement rather than an individual one. Also the page doesn't seems to have any impact in the "nitrome universe" rather than being inspiration for Feed Me. But if the page still gets to exist for historic value, I think at least Components (Jelly Beanstalk) should be deleted, as no coding or individual sprites were made. 18:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nonetheless, the components page should be deleted because it's based off a bunch of screenshots that never were developed into a full game. Is it also possible to get a link to the comment thread from the user that Nitrome replied to? At least we can shorten our links to the comments in this manner; otherwise, just link to the blog post and give the time and date when the comment was posted. 21:50, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Flyswatters Also, although the jellybean hunters are using flyswatters, this does not mean the flyswatter was reused for Pest Control, as flyswatters are also a real-world weapon used for killing insects. Not only does this sentence read awkwardly, it comes across as being out of place in the article. It seems to imply that readers would think the flyswatter is reused in Pest Control, yet this ends up in the "Unused" section. Why is that so? Is it to imply that the flyswatter is just unused material or that there's a misconception that the flyswatter is reused in Pest Control? 09:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :What I was trying to point out was that the presence of the flyswatters in Jelly Beanstalk does not mean that they were reused for Pest Control, and I was presenting a reason why (they are also used as real world weapons), just in case people wondered why (since this game and Pest Control have you swatting and killed bugs). I didn't know where else to put it, so I put it in the unused section.-- 16:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC)